


I'm a Brooklyn Baby

by ryanblazewood



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Kinks, M/M, exstudent!ray, itll be nsfw, teacher!ryan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2731430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryanblazewood/pseuds/ryanblazewood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray's old teacher ends up being his old neighbor. Ryan's that teacher. May get nsfw in the future. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Think We're Like Fire and Water

**Author's Note:**

> this ones gonna be multi part. ayyyyyy B)

"Seriously, Michael, I don't think I can thank you enough, man." Ray grabs Michael for a hug. After all, they had been besties for about two years.  
  
"Dude, don't sweat it. I gotchu, you got me, it's fine. Plus, it'll be fun to game from separate rooms while shouting down the hall." Michael let's Ray go, walking towards a kitchen cupboard.  
"You sure you don't want anything?" He asks, giving Ray a look that says "take some water you dummy you're being such a loser".  
  
"Yeah, I just wanna get familiar here." Ray answers, looking at the big staircase leading up to his and Michael's rooms. He turned to the front door and opened it, Michael watching him.  
  
"We do have neighbors,dude. The guy across the hall seems kinda cool. I mean, he seems weird but in a cool way." Michael defended walking over to join ray. He pointed out who lived where, who to avoid, which apartment was the stoner kids, and so on. Ray nodded, soaking up this information.  
  
"Alright then. I'm gonna go finish unpacking. I'll be down whenever." Michael have him a thumbs up before returning back to the kitchen pulling out ingredients for a sandwich.  
  
After logging a few hours of GTA, Michael wondered upstairs, subconsciously to check on Ray. He went to unpack at 3 but it was now 6, and Michael was kind of worrying. Upon opening Ray's door, Michael saw the smaller man asleep on his suitcase, hugging it like a pillow. He cracked a smirk and shut the door, leaving to go get dinner.  
  
When Ray awoke, it was to the sound of shouting. To his sleepy brain, the voice sounded nothing like Michael. He shrugged it off and decided to get up. Ray adjusted his glasses, peering up at the clock in his room to see 6:23 in bright blue blinking letters. He sighed, figuring he needed dinner and maybe a shower. He decided to go with shower first, grabbing a change of clothes from his suitcase and a towel from the hall cupboard. Ray smiled as he turned on the hot water, feeling a comforting increase in temperature.  
  
He sang for a few seconds, laughing at his attempt. He showered quickly, his stomach gurgling for food. Ray dried off, hanging the towel on his waist while he gathered up his clothing. Ray felt good, not stressed for once and he liked it.  
  
As soon as he exited the bathroom, Michael came through the front door downstairs, announcing that it was "PIZZA TIME, BITCH!"  
  
Ray honestly didn't leave the apartment for the first three days. The fourth day, Michael dragged him to the grocery store. The fifth day, they went out for lunch. The sixth day, Ray decided he didn't want Michael to clingily drag him with, and decided to go get some fresh air by himself.  
  
It was windy out. It was fall, almost winter, and if Ray would've thought, he would've worn a bigger jacket. He shivered lightly, pulling out his Chapstick and walking down a path leading to the community mailboxes in the complex. Ray thought it was a cute little complex. There was a big playground on the east side, a smaller one on the south side, and a pool, lounge, bar, and jacuzzi on the west side. None of that was ever in New York.  
  
Semi lost in thought, Ray walked to the larger playground on the east side of the complex. He shrugged and decided to sit on one of the swings, which were empty due to the time of day and, more likely, weather. This was Ray's favorite thing as a kid. Sitting on the swings by himself and thinking. It made him feel youthful once again, and he smiled as he kicked his feet in the wood chips, pushing himself on the swing lightly.  
  
When Ray looked up after a few moments, he saw a man, no older than 33, with familiar blond hair and a certain unique skip in his walk that made him feel as if he knew this man. He couldn't see his face, of course, and determined that it was just a coincidence. Ray stood up and stretched, realizing that it was too cold to be outside, and that he could go for hot cocoa right about now.  
  
"I swear Michael, he looked so...I dunno, but I swear that I know him from somewhere!" Ray explained his experience watching the man making him think, and Michael just shrugged it off.  
  
"This is Texas, Ray. A lot of people life here. I don't know who you thought you saw, but it was probably just someone who looks like someone you know. Happens all the time." Michael finished his sentence but taking a bite of a chicken nugget, returning his attention to his TV, which was currently displaying "Ice Age" and for some reason Michael was way too into it.  
  
Ray sighed, going back to heating up his dinner and joining Michael on the couch. He had to find out who that man was.  
  
Not long after staring his "search" (a lose definition of the word, as Ray only looked out the window once for this mystery man) Ray bumped into the culprit.  
  
After a week and a half of living with Michael, Ray went out one afternoon to pick up his preordered copy of some Nintendo game that he was excited for.  
  
Upon his return, the neighbor, just across from he and Michael, opened his door. He was looking down but Ray recognized his hair. Then his height. Then his glasses. Ray stopped and gasped in the hallway, startling the man in front of him.  
  
"Is- Mr. Haywood?!"  
  
~~~  
  
"Uh, he- Ray? Ray Narvez?" The voice was certainly the same as he remembered, and the confused but someone oozing relief expression was oh so recognized. Ray smiled wide, unsure of what to say.  
  
"I- yeah! How are you?" Ray asked, he decided that small talk was the way to go at this particular moment. Mr. Haywood cracked a smile, nervously scratching the back oh his neck.  
  
"I've been, well, I've been good?" Mr. Haywood's answer came out more as a question, something that he was cursing himself for internally.  
"I don't teach in Brooklyn anymore, so that's a relief." Mr. Haywood continued, watching as his former student gazed at him in awe.  
  
"Really? Why?" Ray questioned, digging deep into his brain to remember Mr. Haywood's first name. _Was it Jonathan? No, James? Maybe_.  
  
"Well, it's kind of a long story, and I'm sure you're busy..." Mr. Haywood locked eyes with Ray, really wishing he could leave so he could go back to his apartment.  
  
"I've got time." Ray smiled, leaving against the wall.  
  
"Well, I guess..."  
  
•••  
  
"Wait, so they fired you because you went to the district about another teacher abusing a student? What the hell?" Ray was waving his hands in the air, confused and upset with this. They made their way into Ray and Michael's apartment after briefly explaining that this is where Ray was living, and that Mr. Haywood was Ray's old teacher.  
  
"Well, yeah. Mr. Burns, the guy at the district who dealt with teachers jobs, had to give a name to the authorities and the school itself when filing a report against the teacher and it was hell. One day I was in court testifying against the guy, the next I was packing my classroom up and finding a new job." He continued, taking a drink of his Coke.  
  
Michael stood in the kitchen, one hand on his hip, the other listening intently adding in when he thought necessary.  
  
"So, what you're saying is you got fired for doing the right thing?" Michael was also slightly angry. He had known his neighbor for a good few months. He was a nice guy, quiet, friendly, but he loved video games. Every time Michael could see into his apartment, he had a different console sitting on his living room table, stack of games next to it.  
  
"I guess sexual abuse isn't a big red-flag for BHS. I joked about it for a while, saying the schools initials stood for "big horse shit". Anywho, I should get going. I needa get over to Austin High." Mr. Haywood stood up as made his way over to Michael to shake his hand.  
  
"Wait, are you working there?" Ray asked while his old teacher shook hands with his best friend, laughing at whatever he said.  
  
"Yeah. I teach chemistry, 9th and 10th grade." Ray nodded watching him walk over to the door. He got up and followed. Once outside the apartment, Ray asked:  
  
"Wait, I'm really sorry, but can I call you by your first name? Calling you Mr. Haywood will probably get tiring after a while." Mr. Haywood chuckled, looking down at Ray.  
  
"Ryan. Call me Ryan." Ray nodded, watching Ryan walk down the hall.  
  
"See you later, Ryan!"


	2. I Think We're Like the Wind and Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray and Michael get closer with their neighbor, and he gladly excepts their friendship.

It had been about three months since Ray moved in. Michael bonded surprisingly well with Ryan, prompting him to invite his neighbor over for video games and movie nights.  
  
At the moment actually, they were playing GTA 5. Ray brought down his TV and Xbox and Ryan brought over his (insert xboxs this here) to play. It was really fun. One second, they were all having serious gameplay, the next, there Michael was launching rockets at Ryan while Ray rode a jet between the crossfire. It was a laugh fest, and you could feel the fun.  
  
When Michael's phone rang, everyone stopped, the only sound coming from the NPCs in their games. Michael sighed, muttering a "God damnit" under his breath as he answered his phone.  
  
"Yeah, it's Michael...okay...ugh, really? That's not a lot of time... Okay, thank you. Thank you. You too. See you at 3. Bye." Michael sighed again, shoving his phone into his pocket.  
  
"Guess who's going to work right now?" Michael asked sarcastically while walking over to his game, saving and shutting everything off. He was aggravated, but it wasn't too bad. Ray's seen worse.  
  
"I don't think Geoff realizes I have a life outside of the bakery. I mean, he's nice and pays well, but he constantly calls me to come in late." Michael huffed, gathering his apron in the kitchen. He walked passed Ray and Ryan to make his way up to his room.  
  
"Michael, it's because you're the best decorator there! Take it as a compliment!" Ray shouted up the stairs, earning a "shut the fuck up" from Michael and a laugh from Ryan. Ray looked to Ryan, stretching his arms and back.  
  
"You can leave if you wanna. I'm probably gonna finish up a few missions then go get dinner. Michael'll be home by then." He yawned, squinting his eyes just enough to see Ryan's eyes trace the hem of his shirt lifting up, then darting to the floor. Ray knows what he just saw, but decided to forego asking him what was up because he figured it would be easier. He would keep his eye on Ryan, however. He wanted to know why he did that and figured the best way to find out was watching.  
  
"I'd offer you dinner, but I don't have anything in my apartment." Ryan offered, rubbing his arm, not making eye contact with Ray. Ray supposed it was cute, he looked nervous.  
  
"What do you want to eat? Name something." Ray demanded. He was starving and he figured "hey, we can get food together". Ray gave Ryan a soft smile, hopefully persuading him into getting lunch or whatever with him.  
  
 _I don't have a crush on him_ , Ray told himself. _He's just me attractive old teacher, yeah that's it. He's my friend whom I want to have lunch or dinner with_.  
  
"Uh, I'm kinda feeling like chicken. I don't know what you w-"  
  
"Chicken." Ray interrupted him, lips on a straight line. If Ryan wanted chicken, they were gonna have chicken.  
  
"Okay." Ryan sounded confused, but looked to Ray as if he didn't know where to get chicken.  
  
"You down for Boston Market?"  
  
•••  
  
"Seriously, Ryan. You don't needa pay for me, I have a job. I have my own money." Ray defended himself, holding his tray of food looking for a place to sit. He spotted a small booth in the corner of the restaurant and made a b-line for the window side. Ryan walked slower behind him, sitting on the side facing Ray.  
  
"Well, insisted that I pay, so too bad. Save your money for yourself. You said it was shitty pay anyway." Ray had already dug into his meal by the time Ryan was finished with mini-rant. He too, also began to dig into his food. The chicken was cooked to a T and the macaroni they both ordered as sides was just creamy enough.  
  
They both made small talk over linner (Ray decided it was too late for lunch, and Ryan decided it was too early for dinner. They settled on linner). Ray talked about why he moved to Austin, and how he met Michael, how long they've been friends, etc. Ryan didn't push too much about Ray's life, just the basics. Then Ray asked about Ryan. He found out that, after he was fired, his girlfriend broke up with him and kicked him out of her apartment, so he decided to move far away. He found out that Ryan had a cat named Lion, and Lion was an asshole. He found out how old Ryan was, and how long he'd been living in Austin.  
He found out how long Ryan had been teaching, where he originally was from, and all the boring crap that gets discussed on first dates.  
  
After that thought, Ray mentally declared that this wasn't a date, and it was nearly two friends having linner.  
Ryan drove them both home, cracking jokes on the drive back to their complex, and offered a jacket to Ray when they stopped at a gas station. Ray blushed because this really did feel like a date, and it made him think back to high school.  
  
It made him reminisce about the "gold ol' days". He thought about Mr. Haywood's class, and how it always smelled like nature-y candles. He thought about how all his friends made fun of him for having a crush on his teacher, and how he would offer to stay after class to help Mr. Haywood organize the classroom on occasion. When he looked out the window at Ryan pumping gas, and he did a full once-over of Mr. Haywood.  
  
His blond hair, his big arms that, the more he thought about, made Ray blush and weak, his broad shoulders and slim waist. In his eyes, Ryan was still as attractive as he was when Ray was in school. Still as charming, warm and open. In a way, it made Ray feel intoxicated. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he knew he still had a huge crush on Mr. Haywood still, that much was clear.  
  
He snuggled up into his borrowed jacket tighter, noticing how big and comfy it was on him. It was then when Ray thought about never taking the jacket off. It was then when it started to rain outside. It was then when Ray realized he needed to get closer to Ryan, and he would do anything to get closer.


	3. You're Burning Up, I'm Cooling Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After dinner activities??

They had gotten home at 6pm. After a short stop at the nearest KMart, a couple cheap DVDs and a giant box of popcorn later, they arrived at the complex. It was still raining out, and after insisting that he take his jacket back, Ryan shook his head and reached behind his seat for an umbrella.  
  
They walked back to their apartments slowly, "accidentally" (Ray knows it was on purpose) taking the long way. They joked and laughed while Ryan held the umbrella above them and Ray hugged himself closer to the Jacket, which still smelt like Ryan. They bumped shoulders a few times and Ray took it for flirting.  
  
"So, question: how'd you remember my name? After all these years and you still remember me?" Ray asked, slowing his walking pace down almost to a halt. He heard Ryan sigh, inching ever so slightly closer to Ray. It made the smaller man feel giddy and warm inside, and he honestly enjoyed the feeling.  
  
"Well, you're not exactly someone easy to forget." He practically whispered. Ray smiled up at him, also inching slightly closer. He felt so small next to Ryan, almost like a child.  
  
"Really? Care to tell me more?" Ray teased, letting out a soft giggle. Ryan went red.  
  
"Not really? Maybe another time." His voice was still deep, and it rattled somewhere in Ray's chest. It made him feel safe. God, Ray realized that tonight would be the night he became his old self again. He could feel it. Starting with his crush on Mr. Haywood.  
  
They had arrived at the stairs up to their apartments.  
  
"Wanna watch some of the movies? Michael won't be home for a few hours."  
  
•••  
  
"No, please- I can't- I ca- HAHAHA!" Ray's laugh rang out throughout his living room, bouncing off the water drop covered windows and cream walls.  
  
"Ryan sTOP! P- Please HAHAH!" Ryan just joined in laughing, not being able to control the loud guffaw leaving his throat.  
  
It'd been a few weeks since their "date" (which was officially a date, decided by Ryan), and they had been getting closer as friends. Right now, they were in Ryan's apartment. Ray suggested watching some more of the movies they'd purchased after their date, and Ryan complied. However, after making fun of the elder, Ray was being attacked, curse his ticklishness.  
  
Ryan was sitting below him on the floor, reaching his arm behind him to catch Ray's arm and attack his aides with his other hand. He thought it was cute, and he knew Ray wasn't that upset. He continued to "torture" Ray until Ray lightly kicks him in the back.  
  
"Mr. Haywood please," Ray pleads while giggling, not taking notice of Ryan's stilled actions. Still giggling, Ray leans his head off of the couch cushion to see if Ryan's okay.  
  
"Mr. Haywood are y-" he stopped mid sentence after taking into notice the party guest in Ryan's sweatpants. Ray smirks, deciding to push his boundaries for a second.  
  
"Mr. Haywood?" He softens his voice, sounding almost child like. He keeps his eyes glued to Ryan's crotch, biting his lip as Ryan crosses his legs.  _I shouldn't have worn sweat pants_ Ryan thinks.  
  
"Ray," Ryan's voice cracks, notifying Ray of his discomfort.  
"You can go home if you want. I don't know-"  
  
"I'm fine. I'll stay here. As long as you're okay with that," Ray pauses, getting Ryan's attention, mouth opened just so.  
"Mr. Haywood." He watches Ryan's eyes follow his lips. He watches as his pupils dilate, and grow in size. He watches Ryan's eyes shift to his hand, which Ray places delicately on Ryan's shoulder and climbs off of the couch and in front of his ex-teacher.  
  
"You like it when I call you that, don't you," Ray teases, lowering his voice to just above a whisper, maintaining the softness from before.  
"Mr. Haywood." Ray's fairly sure he's crossing borders at this point, but he's too in the moment to care or think about it.  
  
Ray shifted himself from sitting cross legged to stretching his legs out in front of him. He observed Ryan, still not breaking eye contact, and watched his attention shift to Ray's legs, mouth barely ajar. Ray was pushing himself even further when he placed his right foot on Ryan's kneecap, and the other on his lap. He saw Ryan's eyes soften at the contact, and he felt his arousal grow ever so.  
  
"You like it when I do that, don't you," Ray paused, placing his hands on Ryan's hands.  
  
And before Ray could even open his mouth to speak his name, Ryan pulled Ray's legs on either side of himself, leaning to kiss the younger man.  
  
It felt like electricity. It felt like lightening. It burned like fire. No one spoke for a long time.  
  
They exchanged kisses, long and short, for a lost amount of time. They were sloppy, everywhere at once and then they were perfect, just at the right time. It was confusing, and arousing, and so innocently sexual that it made them both think. Ray thought about all those times in school that he would dream about kissing Mr. Haywood's cheek, secretly hoping for the same response. Ryan thought about how long he's waited for this, and how he'd never even think it would happen in his lifetime.  
  
They were both a hurricane. Moving so rapid and in sync with each other. To Ray, Ryan was a marble statue. He was beautiful, and hard, feeling like stone as his arms gripped at his skin. To Ryan, Ray was a child. He was small, and soft, and needed his full attention, and in that moment, he wanted to give Ray everything.  
  
Ryan gently placed one of his strong hands at the base of Ray's neck, grasping gently at his throat. He kissed, and nipped at his skin, moving down his neck in such swift fluid motions. He teased at Ray's lips,  shoving his free hand into his mouth, feeling Ray's soft tongue dance across the pads of his fingers. He felt Ray suck on his fingers, turning him on more than he had been before.  
  
Ray pulled away.  
  
He took a deep breath.  
  
He looked deep into Ryan's eyes.  
  
And he smirked.  
  
"Mr. Haywood, tell me, how much do you wanna fuck me?"  
  
"Very bad." Came Ryan's response, voice deep and gravely, more than his normal speaking voice.  
  
"I've been a very bad boy, Mr. Haywood," Ray's eyes were alive with fire, deep brown and captivating.  
"Now, teach me how to be good."  
  
One second, Ryan's watching his former student strip down to his underwear, and the next, he's watching him kneel on all fours on the floor, ass up high and legs crossed at the ankle. He rubs at one leg, his white socks making his movement very noticeable.  
  
"Go ahead," Ray speaks, voice light and rough and childlike, placing his head down on his hands, turning his head to face Mr. Haywood.  
"Punish me."


	4. You're Up, I'm Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what dinner w friends?  
> also one of the last parts i have planned for this, it is also very short.

To say the least, Ray couldn't walk for almost a week. Michael played dumb, and after hearing Ray tell a story about how he hurt his leg stretching, he just smirked, telling Ray that he believed him.  
  
Ryan was embarrassed about the whole thing, only externally though. Between texts to Ray and his inner conscience, he was proud of himself, more that ever most likely. He knew he was good, he'd been told by many people that he was the best, but seeing Ray the next day, barely making it out the front door, it caused him to swell with pride.  
  
Ray believes that Ryan is probably the kinkiest person ever. That night, they christened every piece of furniture, in every different way, and each time, Ray would refer to Ryan as something different. "Mr. Haywood" and "Daddy" seeing to be the most effective.  
  
A few weeks after their rendezvous, Michael offered to take both his roommate and  neighbor out for dinner. It was a Sunday after all, no one had plans. Ryan was free, and Ray was only going for the food. Since Michael was at work when he called Ray to ask, he smiled to his coworkers and gave them a thumbs up. If Ray could see through the phone, he'd be angry at Michael, for what he was planning was heading in a dangerous direction.  
  
•••  
  
"Anyway, back to what I was doing before this story, this guys, this is Gavin. He's been around for a few months and we hit it off really well." Michael smiled at his friends, putting his arm around the thinner foreign man.  
  
"Well, congrats man!" Ray smiled at his friend, genuinely happy for him. He gave him a pat on the back shortly before scooting his chair back next to Ryan.  
  
"So, you're Ray?" Gavin squeaked at the Puerto Rican, mouth open wide in amusement.  
"You're smaller that I imagined. And you're his boyfriend right?" Ryan and Ray simultaneously choked, Ryan almost spitting his water out onto their guest. Ryan and Ray looked between each other for a split second before answering in unison.  
  
"Yes." "No!"  
  
They made eye contact with each other again.  
  
"No." "Yes!"  
  
Michael giggled and Gavin started on in confusion.  
  
"Just fuckin say you're dating already. It's not like you haven't fucked everywhere in Ryan's apartment." Michael smirked, causing the R&R connection to pale like ghosts, and Gavin to laugh loudly. Very loudly.  
  
"Come on, it's not like I can't hear you."


End file.
